


The real Riley

by Av_bio



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Evil Riley, Ive had this idea for like 2 years, Riley is kinda ooc, Soz, but hey here we are, yet it is not well thought out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Summary: All these aliens want the energems for themselves, but what if someone unexpected wanted the same.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	The real Riley

‘Give me your energems!’ Snide howled.

The alien had caused havoc in Amber beach, it seemed he had had enough waiting for the energems and decided to come down and take them for himself, his original plans had failed so confronting the rangers was his only hope. 

‘Never’ Tyler shouted, morphing instantly, followed by the other rangers. They run into battle with the numerous vivix surrounding them. Snide says separate from the fight for now, watching for a moment of weakness, none seem to occur so he takes things into his own hands. 

‘Fine’ Snide sighs, ‘I will just have to take it for myself.’ 

He runs into the fight, throwing multiple blasts at the rangers, all of them hitting, knocking all the rangers down, he blasts them again to make sure they are down, a cloud of smoke surrounding the rangers, hiding them from Snides view as he makes his way toward them. 

As he approaches, something is off, as the smoke clears he sees it. The green ranger standing there.

‘I don’t think so.’ Riley said, slowly walking towards Snide, head tilted down as he made eye contact with him. ‘Looks like you're going to have to go through me.’ 

‘That shouldn’t be too hard.’ Snide replied, running in to fight Riley. 

At this moment Tyler gained consciousness, he looked up, seeing Riley and Snide standing face to face, he thought to get up and help Riley but it was all over in seconds, Riley pulling his sword out and striking Snide, one swing and Snide was finished with. It was incredible, Tyler had never seen such power, ‘Had Riley always had such power’ Tyler thought. He watched Riley turn around facing the other rangers. He was staring at the energems in his hand with pride before taking the green energem and placing it on his chest, a green light blasting out, completely engulfing Riley for a few seconds before dimming and disappearing, showing Tyler what Riley had become. Riley was now in a black bodysuit, a jagged green stripe across his chest. The green energem was embedded in his chest, ‘Had the energem fused with Riley’ Tyler thought.’

Riley himself had changed as well, his ears had pointed, and green glowing markings appeared on his face, he looked almost alien.

‘Riley!’ Tyler shouted, Riley’s eyes widened upon hearing Tyler’s voice, looking toward him, and began walking his way, stretching an arm out in front of him. His hand began glowing, much like how it was during Riley’s transformation.

‘I’m sorry, Tyler. I really am.’ Riley said before a green blast covered the rangers, knocking Tyler unconscious once more.

And when the blast had cleared, Riley was gone.


End file.
